Concrete Heart
by they.killed.kenny.20
Summary: Start's in the first year of the Marauders and goes on till James' and Lily's death. Remus' pov. Have two characters that aren't from the book, so if you don't like non-Harry Potter characters don't read. If you don't care, please, Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: I Am the Odd One

Hello people who are reading this. Below I have something you need to read before you read the actually story, just little comments, it's really only one I think.

Alright, so just a little warning~

As you read this first chapter, you might start thinking, um, are you making Remus gay? And my answer is no. The thing is, when I started writing this, I was working on my descriptive abilities, so I had to really describe Sirius and James, though I described Sirius more. Anyways, the answer is, no, Remus is not gay.

I own nothing.

Please Read and Review, your comments are greatly admired.

Oh, and I would like to thank my best friend Brittian Captain Jack Malfoy. I may write the story, but she gives me ideas, dialog, and then after everything is typed, she makes sure nothing is awkward or incorrect.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I Am the Odd One

I was sitting in an empty compartment, trying to read a book to pass the time, but was really just staring at the first sentence. My mind was going into over drive with feelings. Joy, fear, anticipation, wonder. What was it going to be like? Will I be able to keep my secret, a secret? What if no one likes me? Even worse, what if I become friends with someone? I've never had a friend, I don't know how I'm suppose to act with a friend. If I do become friends, will they be able to figure everything out? And the worst, what if my roommates hate me?

In the background I could hear the compartment door open and someone say hi, but I was too deep in thought to really comprehend that the person was talking to me. Soon a hand was in my face, waving furiously. I looked up to meet worried silver gray eyes.

"Hey, you alright? You were looking at that book pretty intensely."

"Uh, yeah, I-I'm fine." I stuttered. He looked at me for a second longer, in that worried expression, than grinned, having concluded that I was okay. He stuck his hand out,

"Hi, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. And this here, boy is James Potter." I was startled to see another boy in the compartment. I smiled weakly at both of them, not sure what to do. Sirius looked a little antsy, as if waiting for something, and quickly added, "What's your name?" James, the boy behind him, smirked a little towards my stupidity. I blushed.

"Oh, um, Lupin, Remus Lupin." Sirius took this as in invitation to sit. He sat in front of me, while James sat between him and the window. Sirius smiled again. "What house do you think you'll get in?" I answered Ravenclaw. I know I'm not Slytherin, even if I was a monster, and Gryffindor was out. I, in no way, had courage and bravery. That left Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and being very studious, and loving to read, I can only guess I'll be put into Ravenclaw.

Sirius frowned a little. He told me, him and James were going to be Gryffindors, but he promised that they'd still talk and be friends with me, even if we were in different houses.

My heart soared, and I could feel a smile escape my lips. He had called me his friend, than the smile faded. I didn't know how to be a friend. As well, I didn't want him to figure out what I was. There was an awkward silence, in which James stared out the window, and me and Sirius started at each other. He was incredibly lovely to look at, not that I am gay or anything, but everything about him was perfect. His silver speckled eyes stared right at me, making me feel uneasy, curious, calm, and safe. They were full of emotion, mostly joy and excitement, a definite boyish gleam in them, but behind the surface you could see something moving. It reminded me of a locked door you weren't suppose to open. It gave him a mysterious look. His sultry, ebony hair, falling perfectly to his shoulders, like a cascade of black shimmering water. His skin, a perfect shade of bronze, bringing both his hair and eyes out with a contradicting dull-pop.

The boy next to him, James, had a few similar features but you could see differences. Both were tall for their age, and skinny, but filled out. Not like me, who looked as if I was starved. It seemed as if James was a tad lankier than Sirius. His charcoal hair stuck up in all directions as if a tornado had hit him. You could see his eyes surprisingly well behind his black, rectangular spectacles. His hazel eyes were bright with excitement and mischief, matching almost with Sirius' except for the absence of the mysterious forbidden dark emotion. His skin was also tan, but looked like it was work from the sun instead of a natural shade. His nose was a tad large, but it fit his face, not protruding too much. Compared to Sirius though, it looked as if it could be a cliff.

They both had on nice, clean, new looking cloths, making me self-conscious of my clothing. I could tell that they were both probably pure-blood, and both rich.

After staring at Sirius for a little more I started to feel anxious. Fidgeting with my hands, and looking away, I told myself to stop being so nervous. I always felt as if they were staring at my scars. I wished that Sirius would start talking again, and as if he had read my mind, he spoke,

"So, why don't you think you'll be in Gryffindor?" he asked, curious. Dreamily, he laced his long fingers in his hair, bringing my attention to how rich his hair was, and how it absorbed light like it were ink. It gleaned with every move, and curled wildly. I thought about my hair, and wished I had something to cover it up. I quickly brought myself back to the real world.

"I'm not really brave, and I'm not a Hufflepuff. And I know for a certain I'm not a Slytherin. I read a lot as well, so I just figured I'd be a Ravenclaw." I sort of rambled on, he nodded and there was another long awkward silence. I looked around, trying to think of something to say. I looked back at Sirius and saw him staring at me vehemently. I blushed, "Wh-what?" I asked, "Is there something on my face?" he smiled quickly, but it looked fake, and soon enough, he allowed it to fall.

"No, there's nothing on your face." He paused for a moment. "I don't want to sound rude," he paused again, and I feared he was going to ask about my scars. "Are you acting shy because I'm a Black?" I looked at him dumbfounded, but relieved.

"What? No, I don't-I don't really understand what you mean." I mumbled quickly. I remembered my dad telling me about the Black family, and how they were purebloods and very proud of it. How they didn't like half-bloods, and muggleborns, and especially creatures like me. He warned me to stay away from any of them. I found that hard though, seeing that Sirius didn't really seem like he was like that. He seemed quite friendly. He appeared to have relaxed a little, then responded,

"It's nothing, just people usually stay away from me because I'm a Black."

"Well, I don't care. You've been the nicest person I've talked to since I got to the station." This brought Sirius to a smile. It lightened his face up incredibly. It made his eyes sparkle with joy, and his face lifted. The smile reached his ears, and showed pearly white teeth that were perfect. They seemed so white that if the sun hit them in just the right way, they could blind a person.

"I like you." He said, still smiling. "Your honest. A little shy though. I do like a challenge however." He elbowed James in the ribs, "How about it James? Bet you five sickles I'll be able to get Remmy here out of his shell by the end of this month." I blushed at the nickname that Sirius had just came up with. James and him shook hands, making it a deal. Sirius put his hand to the side of his mouth, so James wouldn't be able to see him talking, then whispered at a stage whisper,

"Hey, I'll split the winnings if you help me out a little." I smiled weakly, nodding, though I didn't want to get out of my comfortable shell I lived in.

"Oi, that's not fair. You're cheating." James pouted. "Remmy, you aren't going to allow this are you?"

"It's not cheating, I'm just getting help."

"It's cheating!" James yelled, pouting even more. Sirius laughed. I felt like I was going to like these two boys. James looked at me, and started a conversation, ignoring Sirius completely.

"So, do you like Quidditch?"

"I like it, I guess. I can't play though. I don't like being on a broom." James seemed to cheer up hearing that I liked Quidditch. "You don't like to play? But how?" he asked, a little astonishment shown in his eyes.

"It's just not my thing. I'm the kind of person who sits and reads."

"Hence the reason you think you'll be in Ravenclaw." Sirius interjected. I nodded, then added to my earlier comment,

"I do like watching it though, I'm just not as obsessed. Not like my father."

"What's your favorite team?" James asked curiously.

"I like the Pride of Portree. My dad and I always bet on who will win whenever our teams play against each other. He roots for Falmouth Falcons. I personally don't like that team. They are very mean." Sirius seemed to find that comment amusing.

"Yeah, The Prides are cool, but myself, I like Montrose Magpies. They are the most successful team, did you know? They are so fun to watch. I love reading about Eunice Murray. A God in my eyes. Did you know he asked for the snitch to be faster because he said that it was too easy."

"I think Jamsie's in love." Sirius playfully commented, batting his eyelids towards James.

"Oh bugger off." Sirius was smacked on the side of his head.

"Ow." Sirius pretended as if he was punched with full force and started to pretend cry.

"Stop being a little girl Sirius." James remarked. Sirius stopped immediately and glared. A second after, he was attacking James. Their rough housing went on for a few moments, and I found myself reading my book again.

"Oi!" Sirius expressed loudly, and took my book out of my hands. "You're not doing a good job at not being shy."

I blushed, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you're doing exactly what you should be doing." James smiled triumphantly.

"I wouldn't boast if I were you James. We still have a whole month to figure out who wins." James was now the one who glared at Sirius and was the one who started the playful fight. The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was spent with James and Sirius fooling around and asking me random questions to get to know me. Apparently they already knew everything about each other, even though they claimed they just met. When a trolley came, bearing assortments of candy, James and Sirius were nice enough to share what they bought, which was everything. I accepted the chocolate though, having no interest in anything else.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Thank you for reading, and if you comment thank you even more! The comments really help, but in my writing ability and getting me back on track so I actually start writing again.


	2. Chapter 2: To Be Surprised

Alright, here's the Chapter two. Sorry it took so long. It is a lengthy chapter though. At least for me it is. I hope you like it!

Also, I would like to thank my besti Brittain Anne Malfoy for helping me out with the story. She is the person who makes sure that the story makes sense and doesn't sound awkward at places, as well as the normal grammar and punctuation fixing. I love her and would be hopeless at writing stories without her help.

I own nothing except the character Bailey~

If you want to know what happens during the sorting for Bailey in her point of view, I will be adding a Concrete Heart extras which will have it, and eventually other points of views on certain situations.

* * *

><p>When the train arrived James, Sirius, and I were already in our robes. We were told by prefects to keep our luggage in the train, and that by the time we got to our rooms, they would be sitting there waiting for us. I was hesitant at first, I didn't want to leave all my books with people I didn't know, but Sirius was getting a little anxious, and I didn't want to make my first friend angry.<p>

The platform that we were now on, was crowded with loads of wizards, most of them taller than us three kids. I must have shown my fear, for Sirius put his hand on my shoulder and told me he would personally hex someone if they showed any intentions of hurting me. I doubted he would be able to hex someone, especially if it were a student in their seventh year, but the thought that he would stick up for me was enough for me to smile kindly. He smiled back, then grabbed my wrist, dragging me off somewhere,

"Come on, James, the giant spider is calling us first years over." He said over his shoulder. I noticed the 'giant spider' and saw that it was in fact, a person. A giant person, with a big black, wiry beard that almost covered his entire face. Through the mess of hair, you could see eyes that, although were just as black as his beard, had a friendly sparkle in them, whereas the beard was soft and muted. His voice was deep and it thundered over the loud babble of Hogwarts students.

"Firs' years over here!" the giant was saying. As soon as all the first years were surrounding the giant, he talked again.

"Yeh'll all here? C'mon, then, follow me." He turned around and led us down a very narrow, and steep path. Many students were stumbling. I had slipped a couple times, but Sirius and James were both there to catch me. I could hear Sirius chuckle the third time I slipped, and mutter something about how I was clumsy.

"Just 'round the corner now, yeh'll be able ter see Hogwarts soon." The students in front gasped suddenly, and as I rounded the corner, I too, heard myself gasp. In front of us was now an extravagant black lake. A high mountain was in the background, on the other side of the lake. A castle sat upon the mountain, it's towers poking the starry sky. The windows were all sparkling with candle light. The whole scene was so beautiful, that I could have stayed there and stared for hours. I would have too, if Sirius hadn't pulled me along again, getting my attention back.

"Come on Remmy," Sirius said, using the nickname he gave me again. "He said only four to a boat, we have to make sure the three of us get into the same one." I was confused at first, not understanding what he meant by boats, for I hadn't seen them earlier, but now as I looked down on the lakes edge, I saw a small fleet of small boats. The giant took one for himself, and the rest of the first years scrambled in. Sirius, James, and I were able to get a boat with a small girl who had long straight hair. I smiled weakly at her and asked her what her name was, trying to be civil and polite. She whispered Penley, then looked out to the never ending lake. I understood how she felt, and couldn't help feel a bit of sympathy for her.

"Isn't this great!" James remarked. Sirius nodded,

"It's beautiful. I can't wait to get inside."

"Everyone in? Alright; forward!" The giant yelled the last part and the boats jerked forward, slowly taking us to the other side of the lake. As the boats drifted down the lake, everyone was silent, admiring the castle, the lake, or just the magical feeling that surrounded them. I couldn't help but wonder how I got such an amazing opportunity as I looked up at the castle in awe.

"Pst, Sirius, you might want to close your mouth. You're starting to drool." James commented quietly. I looked over to see Sirius quickly close his mouth, then wipe at it to make sure. He glared at James when he felt no moisture. "What? You very well could have been drooling." James said, folding his arms, than looking up towards the castle. Sirius punched him, causing him to yelp, and jump backwards. The sudden movement of un-gracefulness rocked the boat, and in seconds, the three of us, and Penley, were treading water.

"Stop!" the giant yelled, before one of us where trampled by the boats. "Yer four, get back into the boat. Yer crazy?" he shook his head, and as James helped me into the boat I could hear chuckles from everyone else. James glared at Sirius, but before he could say anything, the giant yelled forwards again and we, once more, where heading towards the castle.

The rest of the boat ride had gone smoothly. Sirius was pouting with his arms crossed, James was glaring at Sirius with his arms crossed, Penley was looking a little irritated, with her arms crossed, and I was shivering, trying to keep myself warm by crossing my arms.

The boats finally stopped, and everyone got out, the four of us a little more careful, not really wanting to get any more wetter then we already were, if that were possible.

"Alright, follow me." The giant turned around and everyone was following him again. Excitement was surrounding me, even though James was still glaring at Sirius, and Sirius was still pouting.

I shook my head, thinking of how childish Sirius was acting right now. A light fall breeze blew, causing the three of us to shiver from the chill the water gave the breeze as it hit us.  
>The giant led us to the castle, where a ginormous front door was, and a witch with emerald-green robes and a stern expression stood. The sight of her gave me goosebumps and I could tell she was someone you didn't want to mess with. Her black hair was tied back into a rather tight bun, and her green eyes looked like they could kill. She had square glasses, worn halfway down her nose.<p>

The giant and her conversed for a few seconds before she spoke up,

"Follow me, please." She opened the doors and lead us through the halls of Hogwarts. The inside was just as spectacular as it looked from the outside. Walls that led to a very high ceiling had torches that were flaming brightly. The staircase, which looked to be made of marble led to the upstairs of the castle, which looked mysterious and, for me, a tad scary.

All of the first years seemed to be stunned into silence, and Sirius and James seemed to have forgot they were mad at each other. I was thankful, of course, for being in the warm building. Though it was only early fall, I was chilled, and it wasn't because of the water that clung to me.

We stopped in a small room and the teacher started talking again,

"Good evening students and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. I will be leading you into the Great Hall in a second for the sorting ceremony." She turned to go but saw James, Sirius, and I. Her eyes narrowed and the small thin line that was her mouth became thinner. "And what happened to you three?" Sirius and James appeared to have lost their voice. I spoke out, quietly and stuttering,

"We-we fell into the l-lake miss, professor." She looked at us a second more.

"Yes, indeed it appears so." She took her wand and muttered a spell that dried our clothes. As she turned to go again, I interrupted,

"Um, miss?" she looked at me. "Uh, Penley got wet too." I had said this more quietly than before, and was amazed that she had heard me. She looked around before she noticed Penley and quickly muttered the spell again.

She turned around and left without another interruption. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The first years started to whisper, and gradually the noise got louder.

"Isn't this place amazing?" James asked, eyes wide like a child in a candy shop. "I can't wait to be sorted into Gryffindor!" A guy behind James coughed.

"What do you want, Snivellus?" Sirius asked, glaring at the boy with greasy black hair. The girl next to him, a red head with brilliant green eyes, glared back.

"Leave us alone Black." She spat at him. Before Sirius could get a retort out, McGonagall had entered again.

"Quiet." The large group listened, quickly quieting down. "If you will follow me, I will now bring you into the Great Hall." She turned around and the group followed, closely behind. We were led through a pair of double doors, and into a room that was much more amazing than the entrance of the building. There was a multitude of candles that were floating all around the room, Older students occupied four sets of long tables, leaving room for the first years at the front of each table. In front of the tables was another long line of tables which held the teachers. In the middle sat the old, graying, headmaster, Dumbledore. His half moon spectacles glinting with the fire light cast by the candles.

I looked up and saw the night sky. If I had not read the book, _Hogwarts, A History_ prior to school, I would have thought it was real, but I knew it was just bewitched to look like that. Nonetheless, it was incredible, and I couldn't help feel amazed. The stars sparkled and winked at us, just like the stars in the night sky, thankfully, there was a half moon, which was glowing a brilliant white light, and there was not a cloud in sight.

I looked to the front of the hall again, where the teachers table was, and saw a small stool with a big old, frayed wizard hat. The first years stood, encompassing the stool, as McGonagall went and took out a rolled parchment.

"Quiet down please." The noise in the hall quickly died down to soft whisper. "Good evening, and welcome to the Sorting Ceremony. In a few seconds, the first years will be sorted into their house. At Hogwarts there are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor." The students at the tables cheered and shouted as each of their house was called. She waited for the noise to quiet down before speaking again. "These houses serve as your family, and like a family, if any rules are broken, there will be punishment. House points will be taken away if you break the rules, however, for your achievements, teachers will give you house points. At the end of the year, the house with most points will win the house cup. Before I start calling names, I will like you to give your attention to the hat in front of you." The whole Hall was looking at the hat now. I wondered why we were doing so, when all of a sudden it came to life and started singing. I yelped in surprise and Sirius smirked at my skittishness. I listened to what the hat was saying;

"_Let me tell you from the start,  
>I'm nothing for you to fear,<br>I may see inside your head;  
>The things you wish for no one to hear,<br>But I'm the only one who knows,  
>The place where you belong,<br>The place to make family and friends  
>And for you to grow up strong.<br>For I once came off the head,  
>Of the bravest guy around,<br>Godric Gryffindor, the man to see,  
>When challenges came abound.<br>His marvelous friends;  
>Salazar Slytherin, the one with great ambition,<br>His cunning and his wag, where what made him achieve;  
>Helga Hufflepuff, the one who allowed everyone admission,<br>For she was loyal and a friend, the one that you could trust;  
>And Rowena Ravenclaw, with the power of mind<br>Her wish to seek knowledge and the use of her wits,  
>All searched for children of these kind<br>The mighty four, together as one,  
>Used their magic only for good,<br>Doing extraordinary thing.  
>With these gifts, a new school stood<br>And amid the founders, four houses where made,  
>To hold the children to represent,<br>The nerve, the sly, the kind, the wise,  
>The founders; all content.<br>Now have a seat, and put me on,  
>Let me tell you, I have never been wrong,<br>So, please, there is no need to fret,  
>I will tell you where you belong"<em>

The room burst in applause. McGonagall unrolled a sheet of parchment and began calling out names.

"Atherol, Penley." The girl who had unfortunately gotten wet with us went up. The hat was placed on her head and a minute later yelled out Hufflepuff. The next first year, Sherlock Averill, was also put into Hufflepuff.

"Black, Sirius." The whole student body started to whisper, "Slytherin." James looked at him encouragingly. Sirius looked at me and smirked, winking. I smiled weakly at him. He strutted up to the hat, confident. The hat was placed and his face was obscured.

A few minutes passed and the hat hadn't made a decision. The Slytherin house where starting to look nervous, while the rest of the houses started to whisper in wonder. I couldn't help but hear some conversations,

"_-he's going to be put into Slytherin?"_

_ "What do you think is-"_

_ "My Aunt will not be happy if he's not-"_

_ "-taking so long?"_

Then, all of a sudden, the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole room gasped as one person, and eyes were looking at Sirius with bewilderment, surprise, and resentment. James gave Sirius two thumbs up and Sirius smiled smugly. I looked at McGonagall, ready to hear the next name called, but in turn found her looking at Sirius with shock. She soon found herself and looked back at the parchment.

Ralph Brinley, was next, and put into Ravenclaw. Then Ackley Clifford, a short Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw got two new students, twins Radella and Ransley Dempster, while Hazel Demelza was put into Hufflepuff as well.

Slytherin got there first new comer, Cynric Digby.

"Evans, Lily." Was called next, and the red head, who had talked back to Sirius and James when they had made fun of the kid with greasy black hair, went up. She looked nervous and was shaking. When she sat down I saw the piercing fear in her eyes. The hat was placed on her head and instantaneously the hat shouted 'Gryffindor'. She smiled, and looked relieved. While looking down at the first years her smiled faltered, and I could see that it was because of the boy Sirius called Snivellus.

"Fulton, Alfred." A short boy with white, blondish hair walked up, a little nervous, a little confident at the same time. This boy was placed into Ravenclaw, as well as the next student, Wendy Gabaldon.

Gytha Hadley was put into Hufflepuff, Holly Jarvis, Gryffindor, Wilma Kingsley, Slytherin, and Tye Linwood, Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw got a new student, Vala Llewellyn.

"Lupin, Remus." I stood there horror struck and James had to push me for me to start walking. I was shaking, scared that the hat would reject me for being a werewolf, or perhaps it would refuse to put me into a house, or announce to the entire hall that I'm a werewolf. I looked up at McGonagall and she smiled at me reassuringly. She put the hat on me and the whole room disappeared into darkness. This seemed to calm me down some, seeing as I was used to darkness.

"Curious. Very curious." I was startled to hear the hat speaking to me. I hadn't thought it talked to people. "Yes, I talk to you, but only inside your mind."

"What is curious?" I asked in a whisper.

"You are of course. The first werewolf I've ever sorted." I froze, terrified. "Don't worry Mr. Lupin, you are still welcome here in Gryffindor and Hogwarts. Though, I do warn, there are people in this school that will think otherwise, but I know those in Gryffindor will stick by you."

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor? But why?"

"It's simple Mr. Lupin, the people you will learn to love and trust, the ones you will open up to and become family with, are in Gryffindor."

"But I'm not brave, not even close."

"That's what you think, but you don't know just how brave you are. Think deeply at all your decisions, what you are, who you will be and you will soon see the bravery in you." Before I was able to say anything else the hat shouted 'Gryffindor!' The hat was suddenly taken off by McGonagall who was now smiling at me.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Mr. Lupin." She said to me quietly and I hurried off to sit next to Sirius. He slapped me on the back, and when I looked at James he was giving me a thumbs up with a huge grin.

"I thought you were going to be in Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked smirking before sitting back down to listen to where everyone else was going.

Marigold Newman was also put into Gryffindor, and sat next to Lily.

Blade Nyle, a scary, tall, African American went up to the hat and was put into Slytherin immediately, Peter Pettigrew was placed in Gryffindor, followed by Tracey Pierson, who sat next to me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, sitting down as James was called.

He walked up, confidently and once the hat was barely on his head, it shouted 'Gryffindor'. He smiled, with a grin as wide as a dragon's wing span. When he came down to our table he politely asked if Tracey could move over a little, seeing that he was already friends with me and wanted to talk later during the feast. She agreed and he sat down greeting me and Sirius with a wink and another thumbs up. He seemed rather fond of that hand gesture.

Blossom Putnam was put into Slytherin, Corliss Pyper in Hufflepuff, Theresa Radcliff, and Severus Snape, the boy also referred to as 'Snivellus' where put into Slytherin, and finally, Winifred Rochester and Kimberley Stanley went to Hufflepuff. Next to be called was Bailey Tickell.

I watched as an average height girl with blond hair that was in loose ringlets walk up to the hat. She appeared to look angry and miserable. As she took a seat, I could see her sigh.

While the hat was talking to her she was slowly going red with rage. However, when the hat shouted 'Hufflepuff', and McGonagall took the hat off her head, she just continued to sit there.

After sitting on the stool for a few minutes, contemplating about something I presume, she spoke, "I refuse to be a bumblebee. Now put that hat back on my head, so I can be properly sorted."

"I'm sorry Miss. Tickell, but that is not how this wor-"

She crossed her arms and said "I don't care. I am not leaving this stool until you put that hat back on my head and resort me."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, who signaled for her to proceed. She took the hat back and put it on her head as I looked over at James and then Sirius.

"Is that normal?" I asked, not quite sure if it what she did was allowed. If so, I was contemplating on going back up and asking to get a different house. I do like being in the same house as Sirius and James though, and I would be to afraid to go up there in front of everyone. Of course, that's the reason I shouldn't be in Gryffindor, I'm not brave, I'm afraid of everything.

"My father told me that the hat chooses and that's that. You don't get to ask to be put into a house, the hat chooses."

"She's probably some arrogant girl who thinks she's better than everyone else. How much you want to bet she'll be put into Slytherin because of all this." And as soon as Sirius spoke, the hat shouted 'Slytherin'. I watched the girl sit at the Slytherin table, and couldn't help thinking she was going to be a difficult person for the teachers.

She looked a little sad though, and when Severus started talking to her, she stared at him, or his hair, in disgust. She must have told him to be quiet for they both returned their gaze to the hat who had just shouted 'Hufflepuff' for Blake Truman

"Walton, Lana." A short plump girl with long dirty blond hair walked up. She looked nervous but the way she held her body didn't give it away. The hat yelled 'Gryffindor' after a moment of thinking. I stood up with the rest of the Gryffindors in cheering. She sat next to the other heavy kid, Peter, I believe his name was, who instantly blushed.

Hufflepuff received another student, a Shandy Wallace, and then Ravenclaw, Brock Ward. The last two first years, Cole Weinfield, an African American with a long version of a crew cut, and Scott Wesley and average height boy with long light brown hair, were sorted into Slytherin.

As everyone cheered for their new housemates, McGonagall quickly took the hat and stool and put it aside. Then Dumbledore stood up, raising his hands. The whole room became quiet almost instantly.

"Good evening Hogwarts," the elder started saying, he looked quite cheerful but a little tired. "Before we start out feast, I would like to introduce you to three new professors. The first, Professor Carlisle James, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. We have Professor Pormona Sprout, who is teaching Herbology for us, and lastly, please welcome back our Arithmancy professor, Professor Leigh Parker, who left to take care of her beautiful set of triplets. Hopefully we'll get to meet them soon." Dumbledore smiled and Professor Parker blushed a bit before nodding her head. After the applause ceased Dumbledore continued with his small speech. "I want to remind you, and inform the first years that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits. Also, I would like to give you notice that we have an addition to our landscape this year. A tree, the Whomping Willow, has been added for it's rare existence. I want you to know that it might be a beautiful plant but is very deadly and violent if you go near it, so please, keep your distance." The whole time Dumbledore was saying this, he was looking at me. I was blushing with embarrassment for the millionth time that day. I didn't like the idea that Dumbledore had gone through so much trouble just to help me, but I was very grateful that he did.

"Lastly, if you are interested in playing for you house team this year, Quidditch trials will be held second week of term. Contact Madame Hooch with any question you have, and before you go to pester her, first years are not allowed to play Quidditch." The first years all groaned, James probably the loudest of all.

"I was really looking forward to playing. I guess I'll just have to wait for next year."

"With all this said, please, everyone, enjoy the feast." I looked at him quizzically, wondering if maybe servants were going to come in with big dishes full of food, but when I heard Sirius mutter, 'Bloody hell, look at all of it' I noticed that the food had marvelously appeared in front of me. My mouth watered with saliva when I noticed the beef. It might not be the week of the full moon, but ever since the accident, I've taken a huge liking for beef. After taking a small portion of it, telling myself that I had to show manners, I then took some mashed potatoes, carrots, and a little Yorkshire pudding, which I found surprisingly delicious after trying a small spoonful.

I looked over and saw that Sirius' and James' plates were overflowing with food. They had got a little of everything and were now plowing through it. A small smile escaped from my lips. "Are you really going to eat all that?" I asked Sirius. He looked over, a chicken leg sticking out of his mouth. _'Attractive'_, I though sarcastically.

"Ith thad all ou ethan?" Sirius said through a mouth full of food. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, trying to figure out what he said. He swallowed the food, coughed a few times then looked back at me. "Is that all you're eating? I mean, you barely have any food on your plate." I blushed again.

"I'm not that hungry." That was a lie, I was just used to having a small dinner. Really, the amount of food I had on my plate now would be considered a feast in my household. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and continued shoveling through his pile of food.

By the time I had finished my food, Sirius and James were already on their second helping. Lily looked over at us three and squished her face in dislike. When she saw me sitting there peacefully looking at Sirius as if he were a dragon, she smiled a bit. I looked up at her and she waved.

"Hi, I'm Lily. You're Remus, right?" I blushed, and nodded my head, not really confident that I would be able to talk correctly in front of her, since I didn't have a lot of experience when it came to talking to girls. "What are you doing hanging around these arrogant plonkers? You seem nothing like them."

"Oi!" Sirius said, taking offense to being called arrogant and a plonker. "He is everything like us, he just hides behind an enormous shell." He said crossing his arms. I guess he didn't mind being called an arrogant plonker. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Sure." She went back to talking to Holly, the girl sitting next to her.

"Hi, I'm Peter." The boy across from Tracey said, wanting to interact with us since he was the only other boy.

"Hi, I'm Remus, this is James, and Sirius." Sirius looked up from his mashed potatoes, a spoon hanging out of his mouth just like the chicken leg early, he had a confused look on his face. He shrugged and went back to his potatoes. I rolled my eyes. "It's nice to meet you Peter." He smiled and looked at James for a greeting, instead James was engrossed in a conversation with Tracey about which team was better; Montrose Magpies or Holyhead Harpies. Peter's face fell a little.

"So, Peter, were you expecting to be put into Gryffindor?" Peter looked up and smiled again, liking how he was being in a conversation.

"No, I was actually expecting to be put into Hufflepuff. What about you?"

"Ravenclaw." Sirius answered for me, again with a mouth full, at least this time he was understandable. "But I knew he wouldn't be put into that house." He swallowed the food. "He's secretly a Gryffindor, he just doesn't know it yet" I blushed with the complement. I wasn't used to complements.

"Actually, I thought I'd be in Ravenclaw because I'm very studious, and to be honest, not brave at all."

"The hat knows everything though, so that must mean you have _some _bravery in you."

"What about that girl who refused to sit with the Hufflepuffs?" Peter asked Sirius. "She told the hat where to put her."

"Correction, she just simply asked to be in a real house, not a house full of Muggles."

"Sirius!" I exclaimed. He turned to me,

"What? It's true. The only reason you are put into Hufflepuff is if you are too much like two houses, or you aren't like any houses. Hufflepuffs aren't smart, brave, _or_ evil."

"I'm pretty sure Slytherins aren't evil Sirius."

"Have you seen them? Every witch and wizard in that house is going to end up evil." I just rolled my eyes, and allowed him continue believing he was right. The rest of the feast went smoothly, the other first years that I hadn't been introduced to yet, introduced themselves, and when dessert came, I had an incredibly scrumptious chocolate pudding cake, and a lovely conversation with Lily. The only somewhat non-smooth part was the little quibble that Lily and Sirius had, which was about the ghost watching you while you slept. Sirius had this crazy theory that when you are asleep, the ghosts come into your room and watch you sleep. If you wake up, or aren't asleep, the headmaster has allowed them to take over our bodies and embarrass us the following morning. Lily had told him he was wrong. They fought, and finally Sirius was proven wrong when Lily asked the Ghost of Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, if his theory was indeed, true. Sir Nicholas denied this theory and went on his way, leaving a satisfied Lily, a pouting Sirius, and a frightened Peter and Marigold.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore had stood back up and informed the prefects to take the first years to the dormitories. He bid his farewells, and we were off.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you though of it.<p>

Chapter Three will be coming up hopefully soon.~


	3. Chapter 3: A Good Place

Hey everyone. Wow, it has really been a while. I'm wicked sorry for the people who have been waiting for this chapter. I've actually been having a really busy summer. Hopefully I'll get the fourth chapter up sooner then later~

I don't own anything~

And, as normal, I would like to thank my best friend, Brittian, who helps come up with ideas and corrects for the final draft. I'm sure she would LOVE if you gave her a comment about the story. I do tell her all the ones you guys post here, but if you would like to specifically thank her, her fanfiction I.D. is; Brittian0208.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, please Read&Review, it is always greatly welcomed!

* * *

><p>We followed the prefect out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, and he led us up to the 'frightening' upstairs. The hallway we went down was long, and led us to another entrance that had an even higher ceiling then the Entrance Hall. Staircases that allowed you to go up many floors lined the walls, and from what I read in <em>Hogwarts, A History, <em>they moved.

"Follow me, and be careful, I don't want to wait for the rest of you if you get stuck on a different level." The prefect announced, without looking behind at us.

"Why would we be stuck?" Sirius spoke up not understanding, causing the prefect to turn around and look at him as if he were a month old chicken leg.

"We would get stuck because the staircases' move." He replied coolly, making it sound as if this were a normal occurrence, which for him, probably was, since he's been here for a few years.

Whispering broke out and soon gasps were heard as someone pointed to a staircase which was slowly gliding through the air.

We had to go up four flights of stairs before we started walking on level ground again. The hallway we walked down was particularly long and narrow, only two people could walk besides each other. Lining the walls, like the other hallways we walked down, were moving pictures, and every few feet a torch was lit, causing the lighting to be quite dim. At the very end of the hallway it forked in two different directions, we took the right hall, and about five feet down, a tall picture, with a rather fat lady in it, hung. She was wearing a pale pink colonial dress, and her hair was put into two curly pig tails. She smiled kindly at us and spoke in an alto voice that sounded very elegant.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back Richard."

"Thank you lady, it's good to be back. How are you?"

"I'm quite well thank you. Excited for the a new year. Password?"

"Wormwood." She nodded her head as Richard said the password and the portrait opened to show a hole that led to a room. As we single filed into the room, I couldn't help but feel the overcoming awe and joy that washed over me. The room we were now in, was warm and had a cozy feel to it. The ceiling was tall, however, not as tall as the room with the moving staircases. In the middle of the ceiling hung a large chandelier in which the candles were flickering dimly. The room itself was rounded in a way that reminded me of an octagon. The walls were decorated with Gryffindor décor of red and gold and designs that I reminded myself to look at later. There was also a few pictures of, I infer, important people, scattering the walls. The wall across from us had another doorway, that I could only assume led up to the dorms. On the wall that we just walked through was a fire place, that at the moment had a magnificent fire crackling. On the wall to the right of us was a particularly large painting, the largest in the room, and a window between that and the fire. A large cupboard was on the far wall, and a desk sat betwixt that and the picture. The area of the far wall and the wall to our left had a circle of six couches and around the first there was three couches and a sofa which was in front of the fire. Some older students were already lounging, talking to friends and classmates, catching up and talking about the previous summer. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

It seemed weird to think that just a few months ago, the thought that getting a chance to go to Hogwarts, or even interact with any other person besides my mum and father had seemed impractical. I was so thankful to Dumbledore and all of the staff here.

The prefect turned around. "Welcome first years to your new home. That person we just saw is the Fat Lady. She is the one who hides our dorm from unwanted guest." He paused for a second, eyes dead on Sirius. Sirius was too busy looking around in awe to notice though. "The password is Wormwood, and only Gryffindors are allowed to know it so don't go telling everyone you become friends with. The password stays the same until after Christmas. Now, the females dorm is up the stairs and to the right, boys to the left. Boys are to stay away from the girls dorm, and I recommend you don't even try for your own sake of pride and dignity. Girls, you are suggested to stay away from the boys dorms, but alas, it's not really a real big deal.

Your things are already in your dorms, waiting for you. Breakfast tomorrow is from six to nine. On weekdays it's from six to seven fifty. Curfew is at nine every night, no exceptions. If you are not in your dorm at said time you will get a detention or points take away. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Smarty McSmarty Pants." A tall girl with really long blond hair said. Her and her friends, who were beside the fire started laughing, as well as a few other students who had heard the comment, causing Richard to blush.

"Alright, off you lot go." The girls hurried off to their dorms, and I followed James as he led us to our new room. When we got up there, we entered a room that was the same shape as the common room, but with a lower ceiling. The floor was made of beaten up wood with all the ware and tare of centuries of Gryffindor boys living here. Across from the entrance door was another door that led to the bathroom, and on each sides of the door, were windows. There were four, four-poster beds, equally spaced around the room, with at least one window next to each of them. The bed posts were made of dark wood and had a set of curtains for privacy. The linens were red except for the white sheets and pillow cases. Next to each bed, there was a wardrobe on one side and a small desk and chair on the other, both made of the same wood as the beds. In the middle of the room was a stove, already lit to make the room nice and warm. Our luggage was sitting on the floor, waiting for us to take it to our new bed. James and Sirius grabbed theirs and picked the beds they wanted, both next to the bathroom, Sirius on the right of it, James on the left. I picked my trunk up and started heading towards the a bed when I remembered Peter. I turned around and asked where he wanted to sleep. He blushed and choose the spot next to James. I went over to the only available bed, the one next to Sirius.

I put my trunk at the end of the bed and opened it, unpacking some of my things. I noticed how Sirius and James had started wrestling each other, while Peter was watching on with excitement. Peter was an odd fellow, he didn't seem to talk much, and when someone talked to him, he seemed happy that they did. He also seemed very fond of James. I took my jumpers and started putting them in the drawer.

"Whatcha doing?" Sirius asked, trying to get out of the death grip hold that James had him in. I looked over and smiled weakly.

"Unpacking." I went back to my trunk and took out a few more jumpers, just to have a pillow hit me in the face.

"What was that for?" I asked, a little annoyed. James handed Sirius another pillow, and was ready to throw it at any moment.

"Put your clothes down Remmy, or this pillow will be lying next to its brother." I raised an eyebrow for two reasons; I had no idea why Sirius was threatening me with pillows, and Sirius had called the pillows brothers. "It's your first night at Hogwarts, you need to relax and have some fun." He then shouted, "I declare a pillow fight."

"Pillow fights are for girls though." James whined before Sirius was able to throw the pillow at me. I was quite thankful for James' remark. Although the pillows didn't hurt, it is still very annoying getting hit in the face with one.

"Oi!" Sirius threw the pillow at James. James grabbed it and threw it back. Sirius imitated James and threw it towards him again, who ducked, causing the pillow to hit Peter in the face. Peter laughed and threw his own pillow at James. Sirius threw another one at me, but I ducked, thanking my fast reflexes. I refused to play along, so I grabbed my book that I was reading earlier on the train and started reading. I made myself comfortable on my bed, surprised by its un-lumpiness.

I got through a chapter before I started to get a slight uneasy feeling. I put my book down and looked up, just in time to see two figures flying towards me. These two figures happened to be Sirius and James. Sirius started attacking me by tickling my armpits and James decided to attack my feet which I had unfortunately chosen to take my shoes off. I started laughing uncontrollably while yelling for them to stop and trying to get them off me. They finally stopped once I fell of my bed. Sirius determined that it would be perfectly fine to sit cross legged on my chest, while James thought it would be a fun idea to sit on my legs, pinning me down, leaving me immobile. I looked up at Sirius and he looked down, a smirk playing on his face.

"What did I say before?" I looked up at him, a bit scared. I didn't know what was going on and what I was supposed to do.

"I-I don't kn-know." I replied, fear growing steadily fast.

"Yes you do. What did I tell you before Remmy?" he used my nickname, so I figured he wasn't mad at me. I gulped, trying to think of what he had told me.

"I told you, that you are to relax and have some fun. Reading, my dear friend, is not fun and as long as you're our friend, we shall make sure you never read."

"Yeah, reading is for pounces!" James exclaimed. Peter came up and put his, 'yeah' in. I was relieved that Sirius and James weren't truly angry at me, but now I was sad. I loved reading, and if I had to give that up to be their friend, well, I wasn't sure I could do it.

"I like reading though." Sirius sighed.

"Remus, you are a eleven year old boy. Who's a Gryffindor. You don't read, and you don't like reading. It's unnatural."

"Well, may,-maybe I'm unnatural." Sirius looked at me quizzically, not expecting me to say that. James just laughed. "He got you there Sirius. What will, you say to that."

"I say, I'm not getting off Remus till he agrees to not read." He crossed his arms and made a face that reminded me of a small child telling his parents he wasn't going to eat the icky medicine, no matter what they say.

I tried to struggle my way out of Sirius' grip, but he had me pinned. I sighed in defeat, knowing it would be quite difficult to read with these idiots around, and I tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by a still smirking Sirius.

"Sorry Rem, I told you, we're not letting you go till you agree to not reading and having fun tonight."

"And every other night for that matter." James cut in.

I rolled my eyes but instead of agreeing, I used my inhuman strength that I had and pushed Sirius off me and to the ground while kicking James off me. Now it was my turn to sit cross legged on Sirius chest.

"How's this for fun?" Sirius looked at me wide eyed. I quickly stopped smiling, afraid that I had done something wrong. Maybe I wasn't suppose to do that, maybe it's not proper for friends to push each other off and sit on top of them. I started scrunching my face, thinking that it should have been fine. Sirius had done it to be after all. In the background I could hear someone laughing. Looking over, I saw James rolling on the ground in hysterics.

"Bloody brilliant you are!" James got control of his laughed and patted me on the back, as he sat on Sirius' legs. I blushed at the compliment, joyful at how I was doing my job of being a friend right.

"Oi, you two get off me!" Sirius struggled, not liking how he was now the victim. I smiled and decided to get off, before I did though I turned my head around and whispered something to James and Peter.

As I got up, Peter quickly sat down on Sirius' legs, and James came to take my place. After all, I didn't want Sirius to suffocate, which would happen if Peter had sat on Sirius' chest.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Sirius yelled at me. "Remus, get back here. James, Peter, get off. Oi, what's going on?" I came back with three pillows and handed the other two to James and Peter as they got up. Sirius looked at us and hesitantly smiled.

"Okay guys, no need to team up on one person."

"Why not, you teamed up on me?" I told him, as he backed up slowly.

He thought for a second. "But that was for your own good." He finally replied.

"Well, I guess we can say this is for your own good then." James said, smirking.

Before he could convince us not to, we all hit him right in the head, he fell down laughing, then got up and attacked all of us. The next half hour was spent chasing each other around and throwing pillows at each other. We ended up collapsing on Sirius' bed.

"How about we get to know each other? You know, the basics." James suggested. We all nodded in agreement, wanting to know things about each other. I hesitated at first though, not sure if I wanted to tell them about myself, fear that they would find out about me.

"We should sit in a circle and say one thing at a time, going around." peter suggested, hesitantly, not sure if his idea was good or even wanted.

"That's an excellent idea Pete!" James asserted clapping Pete on the back. We arranged ourselves the way our beds were; Sirius was on the head of the bed, James to his right, me to his left, and Peter across from him.

"I'll go first, let's start with the very obvious and very basic." He proceeded to tell us his name was Sirius Orion Black. He looked at me and I sunk down a little.

"Uh, I'm Remus John Lupin."

"James Charles Potter" James said proudly.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew. No middle name."

"Really?" Sirius asked, Peter nodded. "Alright, well my birthday is April eighteenth."

"Mine's March tenth."

"March twenty-seventh"

"Mine is November twenty-first."

"Wow, two March birthday's. Hm, what else to tell you guys. Oh, I know, I've got a younger brother."

"I'm an only child." I said, wishing I had a younger brother. I always thought I would be a good role model, I just never had anyone to role model for.

"Same as Remmy." James said.

"Me too."

"I'm the only one who has a sibling?" Sirius looked a little surprised for some reason. I didn't know why. We sat in silence while Sirius thought of something to say.

"How about our blood status?" Peter suggested.

Sirius tensed and started yelling at him. "Why does that matter? Just because we're pure-blood or not doesn't mean anything. Why would you even mention that, I mean really, what's your problem." Peter sunk down and looked a bit scared. I put my hand on Sirius' shoulder to try and calm him down, he looked at me and I looked at him evenly.

"Sirius, it's alright. If it doesn't matter than we can just say it, alright?" he seemed to have calmed down a bit and quietly muttered "pure-blood".

"I'm a half-blood, my pa is a wizard, me mum is Muggle."

"I'm a pure-blood."

Peter squeaked as he said half-blood.

There was another long pause in which we started thinking of other things to say. James was the one who spoke up next, "Well, I know Remus' favorite Quidditch team is the Pride of Portree, and you three know that my favorite team is the Montrose Magpies, what about you two?"

Sirius spoke out immediately, knowing without hesitation who his favorite team is.

"Falmouth Falcons. 'Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads!' A motto I follow quite well. Did you know that two players from the Falcons, Randolph Keitch and Basil Horton founded the Comet Trading Company?"

I scrunched my nose, "You and my father would get along perfectly during a Quidditch game. I personally-"

"Hate the team." Sirius said along with me. "I know, you told us on the train. 'They are a very mean team.' is what you said I believe." I blushed,

"Well they are, they are a poor sport team, and all they really care about is hurting people and winning, and like their motto, if they don't win, they hurt people even more. You can't tell me that that's nice." Sirius just grunted.

"I like the team Puddlemere United." Peter said, trying to be part of the conversation again. Both Sirius and James snickered, and I tried to hide a smile.

"Are you Serious?"

"No I am!" Sirius yelled a huge smile on his face. James and I looked at him as if Sirius had just grown three extra heads.

"Really? Why do I feel like this is something you're going to do every time someone says the word serious like that."

"Because it will happen. I love making pun's of my name, it's quite fun."

"It's quite annoying that's what it is." James said, then turned back to Peter, "Anyways, back to what I was saying before I was interrupted by an annoying idiot-"

"OI!" Sirius exclaimed, James just ignored him and kept talking,

"-you have to be kidding. The Puddlemere's, they are the most girlish team ever. More girlish than the Holyhead Harpies, and there team is only girls. They lose more than the Cannons, I mean, Puddlemeres? Really?" Peter smiled faintly.

"The people are nice. My great grandfather was also on the team."

"I guess you're right there, the players are nice." The four of us went back to a silence of thinking of what to say. After a while of the silence going to an awkward silence, James spoke up.

"I don't like silence. Especially when it turns awkward." We all nodded in agreement, but didn't go further with the conversation, so the atmosphere was still awkward. James spoke again,

"I love to prank."

"Really? Me too! Awesome!" Sirius exclaimed, eyes filled with mischief and boyhood.

"Me too." Peter said in a way that I felt like it was only to be liked by the other two. They turned towards me when I didn't say anything. I felt my cheeks become tinted with a slight pink.

"I've never pranked anyone so I'm not sure. I doubt I would, I like to just read and stay to myself." Sirius and James looked at me with bewilderment. Sirius' mouth a gap and James' eyes slightly bulging. Peter looked at James and Sirius and tried to copy their faces. He kind of looked like a fish, a really fat fish. Maybe a Pufferfish?

"I declare, we go do a prank and Remmy here is going to help us."

"But isn't it against the rules?" I asked, their shocked faces were back but more eccentric. James shook his head,

"We have a lot to work on Sirius."

"Yes we do."

The rest of the night was spent coming up with a beginner prank that would also cause a little damage. By the end of the night we had come with a plane to prank the Snape kid in Slytherin. Sirius had mentioned something about dungbombs, and James proceeded to say how he would be able to get some from his father, who was the person James had inherited his mischief side from. I would be sending Snape an owl carrying a package of five dungbombs in it. When the owl drops the package, the dungbombs will exploded right in the middle of breakfast. I had unfortunately told them about the owl post during breakfast.

During the night of planning this prank, we had all moved around and when we finally fell asleep, Peter had ended up in a ball at the foot of the bed, I, at the head, lying on my back. James' feet were on my stomach, Sirius' head was on James leg's and slightly on my stomach while his feet were very close to both James' head and Peter's head.

They had fallen asleep before I did, and I spent the minutes before sleep found me, thinking about my first day.

It was incredible and nothing I had thought or imagined. I never thought I would become friends with someone, let alone three people. My roommates liked me, I seemed to be doing fine with acting normal and I had gotten into a good house, not Slytherin or Hufflepuff. And most importantly, no one, besides the hat, found out about my curse.

I looked out the window with a smile on my face which quickly vanished. My vision fell on the moon and I was reminded that I have less than a full week before the next full moon. How was I going to get away from my friends? I thought. Dumbledore is suppose to talk to me before the first transformation here. Mother told me to write her before the first full moon. I can't tell her I have friends, she'll freak out. She told me to keep to myself, to not interact. Dad on the other hand had pulled me outside before I had left and told me to be myself. I don't even know if this is myself, but I like the way things have turned out. I sighed and Sirius moved a little to get more comfortable.

I smiled again, thinking how in less than a hour, Sirius and James had taken me in as a friend. I don't have anything to worry about, not yet. Maybe, for the first time in my life, things would just, go the way they were supposed to. Maybe I'll be a normal kid for once. As I drifted asleep, all I could think about was how lucky I was.


End file.
